McKenzie KZ Miyamoto
by xXLunarEclipseXx
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION! This is a new story I wrote. Davis X OC Hope you like it! :P
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful, spring-like Monday morning.

The sky was a clear, light-blue and the sun was shining brightly.

The birds were chirping and the wind was making the flowers dance.

Sadly, all this beauty couldn't be admired at the time.

Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya was late, again.

Apparently, DemiVeemon shut off his alarm clock the night before.

He was running as fast as he could to get to class on time, for once.

Luckily, with all the extra soccer practice he put in, Davis made it to class a minute before the bell.

He slipped into his seat exhausted. That's when he noticed his friends TK and Kari talking.

He decided to join the conversation.

* * *

"Hey...guys. What's...up?" Davis panted.

"I've noticed you were almost late to school again, Davis." Kari said.

"Why don't you try to at least get up early in the morning?" TK asked.

"Well, it wasn't my fault! DemiVeemon turned off my alarm clock last night without me knowing!" Davis whined.

"You should teach DemiVeemon that some things are important." TK said.

Just then, the bell rang and the teacher stepped in with a new student.

"Speaking of Digimon," Kari said in a whisper, "Izzy got a signal for a new Digi-Egg. I think, after-school, we should check it out."

The boys nodded and turned to the new girl.

She had long black hair that was held back with black goggles on a black, pink, and purple headband, covered in moons. She had big, beautiful, brown eyes, with mascara. Her lips were covered in lip gloss and her ears wore big, crescent shaped, yellow earrings.

She had on a pink and purple tank with a black vest with moons over it. She wore a denim mini-skirt with a purple belt that hung on the side of her hip. Her feet wore black, 1-inch high-heels.

The boys thought she was irresistible. Even Davis and TK!

The girls thought she was the prettiest girl in the whole school. Even Kari!

'Man! This girl sure loves the moon!' TK, Davis and Kari all thought.

"Class," the teacher began, "As you can see, we have a new student. Please introduce yourself."

"Well, my name is McKenzie Miyamoto. But most people call me KZ. I love the moon and I'm was the captain for my town's soccer team. For boys, that is. I won the championship game for them. Not like they appreciated it." She grumbled a bit at the end.

She turned to the teacher and nervously said, "I'm kind of a heavy sleeper."

"That's good to know. I'll have my detention slips ready for you every morning. Now take a seat next to Daisuke, the boy with the goggles. You two seem like the perfect match. You are clone of the other, except in a different gender."

KZ blushed and made her way next to Davis, who was also blushing!

'Wow! She's really pretty! And she does seem a lot like me! Maybe we could be friends!' Davis thought.

Then class started.

* * *

No one was listening and was half way to Dream-Land, when the bell rung.

Everyone was heading out in a rush.

One kid made KZ drop all her things around the classroom.

She groaned and then started to pick up her stuff.

'What a way to start a new school. I'm going to be late for my next class.' she thought

Davis, TK, and Kari all saw what happened and decided to help.

Soon they were all done, and late for their next class.

Thankfully, the teacher gave them a pass.

They were all walking down the hallway.

Kari had History, TK had Chemistry, and Davis and KZ had Math.

TK and Kari went their ways, leaving Davis and KZ alone.

"Thanks." KZ said simply.

"For what?" Davis asked stupidly, making a funny face.

KZ giggled, blushed, and continued, "You and your friends helped me pick up my stuff. Even though you were going to be late."

"No problem. That's what friends do right?" Davis said, holding out his hand.

"Friends? Oh, OK! Friends." KZ shook Davis hand and headed for their next class. She was still blushing.

* * *

Soon school was over and the DigiDestined were all headed for the computer lab.

KZ was also headed for the computer lab, too.

Yolei was ready for action. "OK! Everyone's accounted for! Let's go! Digi-Port Op..."

Just then, the door opened and KZ with a little rabbit-like creature with big, pink and purple ears and moon markings walked in the door.

"Uh...I think we should go Lunamon." KZ whispered to the Digimon.

She nodded and they slowly walked out the room.

"WAIT!" Kari yelled.

KZ bowed and started to apologize.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. The computer lab in my school is usually empty. So I thought..."

"Are you a DigiDestined?" Yolei blurted out.

"Are you?" KZ defended.

"Yeah. I'm Cody and Yolei's the loud mouth. That's Davis, TK and Kari. These are our Digimon: Upamon, Poromon, DemiVeemon, Patamon, and Gatomon, respectively."

"Well...Nice to meet you guys. I'm a DigiDestined, too. I'm McKenzie, but you can call me KZ. This is my Digimon, Lunamon." KZ introduced.

"Nice to make your acquaintance." Lunamon bowed.

"So, were you planning to go to the Digital World?" TK asked.

"Yeah. My D-3 picked up the signal of something. Lunamon and I decided to check it out." KZ responded.

"Really! Our friend, Izzy did, too! He thinks it's a Digi-Egg!" Davis exclaimed.

"A Digi-Egg? Oh, my mom told me that the Digi-Eggs hold ancient Digimon and can Armor Digivolve them." KZ said thinking a bit.

Everyone was dumb-struck.

"Your...your mom knows about Digimon?" Cody asked.

"Well, of course. She was a DigiDestined, too. Two groups before us." KZ explained.

"She also had a Lunamon, but got deleted when battling Apocalymon." 

"That's too bad."Kari comforted.

"I know. Well, anyway. Should we go to the Digital World or what?"

"Right! Digi-Port Open!" They all shouted.

* * *

Once they were all in the Digital World, Yolei was the first one to notice KZ new clothes.

"Nice threads."

She wore really baggy, black cargo pants. She had white sneakers. She had all her accessories.

She wore a pink and purple short-sleeved hoodie with a black vest with crescent moons on the hem.

Her hair was in a high ponytail, but it reached to the middle of her back. She had bangs at the side of her head that were in front of her goggles.

"Thanks." She answered blushing, "It seems my D-3 found the location of the Digi-Egg."

She started walking and the others followed. They walked for and hour before they ended up in a big, black cave.

"Is that it?" Davis asked pointing to a pink egg with long, pink, rabbit-like ears hanging from the sides.

On it was the Crest of Care. It was two clouds that overlapped. In the overlap was a heart.

"I guess so...Hey! KZ! It HAS to be yours! It's got the Crest of Care on it!" Lunamon exclaimed.

"Your right. Well, here goes."

KZ stepped up to the egg. She held it tight and lifted it. It came off with ease.

Suddenly, Lunamon, the Digi-Egg and KZ's purple D-3 started glowing.

"KZ! I think I'm digivolving!" Lunamon exclaimed.

"She's right. Try it out. Say, 'Digi-Armor Energize'" TK said.

"Alright! Here goes! Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Lunamon Armor Digivolve tooo..."

Lunamon started changing into a little pink bunny, with long pink ears and a blue bandanna around her neck.

"Rabbitmon: The Bunny of Care!"

Everyone was amazed at Rabbitmon. She looked so...so...so...CUTE!

"Oh my gosh!" KZ exclaimed, "Rabbitmon! You...look...so...CUTE!"

She started hugging the little Digimon; a little too tightly.

"KZ! I...can't...breathe!" Rabbitmon chocked out.

KZ dropped the bunny and apologized. Everyone started laughing, while she blushed.

* * *

The Digimon Emperor was watching the whole thing and wanted to see how tough Rabbitmon was.

'Let's see how tough this bunny is. She might be a really good salve.' he thought.

He sent a Dark Ring into the cave and it snapped onto Rabbitmon, while the others were laughing.

It hid under her bandanna, so no one would notice.

'Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! This is going to be sweet!' the evil boy thought.

* * *

"Well, now we have two new additions to the team. We should go home and rest for tomorrow." TK said.

"You're right. My mom would probably think an evil Digimon attacked me again." KZ chuckled.

"Come on, Rabbitmon. You know Mom. We'd better get home." KZ turned to her Digimon, whose eyes were glowing red.

"Are you, OK?" she asked.

"Kari! Her eyes! Their red, like when you have a Dark Ring on!" Gatomon exclaimed.

"Carrot Bomber!" Rabbitmon called her attack straight for KZ.

"KZ! Look out!" Davis yelled, pushing him and KZ to the ground to avoid the attack.

"Thanks, Davis." She was blushing.

"No problem.", Davis turned around to hide his blush. "Veemon! You ready?"

"I was born ready!" Veemon exclaimed.

"Great! Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Veemon Armor Digivolve tooo...Flamedramon: The Fire of Courage."

"Right! Let's go! Digi-Armor Energize!" the other shouted.

"Patamon Armor Digivolve tooo...Pegasusmon: Flying Hope!"

"Gatomon Armor Digivolve tooo...Nefertimon: The Angel of Light!"

"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve tooo...Shurimon: The Samurai of Sincerity!"

"Armadillomon Armor Digivolve tooo...Digmon: The Drill of Knowledge!"

"Save Rabbitmon guys!" KZ shouted.

"You heard the girl! Fire Rocket!"

"Star Shower!"

"Queen's Paw!"

"Double Stars!"

"Gold Rush!"

All the attacks hit! But did nothing.

Rabbitmon curled into a ball and her armor protected her from the attacks.

"HA! HA! HA!", she snickered, "Now it's my turn! PINK POWER!"

Rabbitmon started to glow pink and her ears were moving like helicopter propellers.

She also seemed to be getting stronger. "Carrot...BOMBER!"

The beam was huge and hit all the Digimon, reverting them back to rookies, even Gatomon!

"Oh no! She's too strong!" KZ said, crying.

"Davish! Let me Digivolve to Raidramon! We could shtill get her back!" Veemon yelled.

"You still up to it?" Davis asked. Veemon nodded.

"O...Kay! Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Veemon Armor Digivolve too...Raidramon: The Storm of Friendship"

"Go get her, Raidramon!" Yolei exclaimed.

"Thunder Blast!" Raidramon's attack sent Rabbitmon to the wall.

She growled. "You're not going to defeat me! The Emperor is counting on me! Ear...Flapping!"

Rabbitmon's attack didn't do much, since Raidramon was covered in armor.

KZ noticed the Dark Ring under Rabbitmon's bandanna while she attacked Raidramon.

"Raidramon! The Dark Ring! It's under her bandanna!" KZ yelled.

Raidramon saw this and nodded. "Lightning Blade!"

The attack hit Rabbitmon and destroyed the Dark Ring!

Rabbitmon was free and de-digivolved to Lunamon.

* * *

"Lunamon!" KZ exclaimed running to the aid of her partner.

"Uhhhh." the digimon moaned, "What happened?"

"You were being controlled by a Dark Ring. Veemon saved you." Cody explained.

"Oh. Thank you, Veemon." Lunamon thanked.

Veemon started blushing. "Uhhh...n-no...p-problem."

Everyone started laughing, while walking out the cave.

KZ noticed the sun going down. "It's getting late."

"Yeah. I think we better start heading home." TK suggested.

They all nodded and started looking for a Digi-Port.

"So...KZ. You going to come with us tomorrow?" Davis asked, a light blush spread across his cheeks.

KZ shook her head, and Davis was crestfallen.

"Sorry. I can't. I have to try out for the soccer team." she answered.

"Why?" Yolei asked.

"What else am I supposed to do during the weekends?"the young girl retorted.

Everyone laughed. They found a Digi-Port and ended up in school in a heap.

"Uhhhh. I thought I would've gotten used to this now. Maybe it's because Mom carpeted the floor." KZ mumbled.

"You have a Digi-Port at your house?" TK asked in amazment.

KZ nodded. "Mom did it. In case of emergencies. Well...I gotta go. See ya."

"Bye." they all said.


	2. Author's Notice

*****ANNOUNCEMENT!*****

**Hey guys! I've been getting a lot of reviews from my old stories and requests to continue. You've probably guessed that they've been on either a very long hiatus or discontinued. I lost my motivation to continue and I wrote these stories when I was very young. My writing skills were terrible and my stories had not plot. Plus, I was very ignorant to reviewer's criticism. And, frankly, I just don't like Daikari anymore. I just don't like Hikari(Kari) anymore. I've been transformed into a Yaoi fangirl! :D TakeDai Forevr! 3 So...if anyone wants to adopt these stories or continue them just PM me and you can get permission or whatever! I'm sorry to disappoint you guys and I really appreciate all your support and love for my stories! On the plus side...I TAKE JAPANESE! ^.^**

**Ja mata nee! 3**


End file.
